Fragrances are commonly added to many laundry products to impart scent to clothes. Scent additives, or scent boosters, are products that contain fragrance-containing solids, usually along with detergent. The fragrance-containing solids provide enhanced fragrance perception at the end of washing, as well as in the dried garment, when tumble-dried at elevated temperatures. One consideration in the design of scent boosters for use in wash or rinse cycles is that the fragrance is effectively imparted to the garments, and is not washed away.
Other additives for laundry products include antibacterial compounds, which prevent or inhibit growth of bacteria, and fabric conditioners and/or antistatic agents, winch impart softness and anti-static benefits to the composition. Formulating these compounds in a way which preserves their increases their functional characteristics is a continuing challenge.
While the prior art discloses the use of various compositions for delivering fragrance, antibacterials, fabric conditioner and other laundry additives, there is still a need for additional compositions and methods which provide improved performance in such treatments.